


[Podfic] Promo Code

by aethel, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Morse Code, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, costco, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: “What do we need?”“Don’t you have the list?”Eliot gave him an unimpressed look and held up a scrap of paper. “This list you made, that just has the word ‘EVERYTHING’ underlined three times?”“Okay, so we need three of everything,” Hardison said, wheeling the cart deeper into the Costco. “What about that is so hard to understand?”[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Promo Code

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promo Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627007) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



  
_cover art by[Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Promo%20Code.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Promo Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627007)

 **Written by:** [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday)

 **Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Performed by:** [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 5 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Promo%20Code.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Promo%20Code.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to galwednesday for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
